Dessert?
by Scuba Muffin
Summary: Serenity has a night out with Kaiba...oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of the characters…

a/n: Thank you Twilight! I absolutely love the changes you made, the story is so much better now! Ok, on with the story…

_It's fine, he just asked me out to dinner, we don't have to kiss or touch..._

Serenity was berating herself, she knew Kaiba was cold, but his touch was so warm and tantalizing. Even now she could recall the tingling sensation his touch gave her. The thought that a man could affect her this way was scary. She knew that she would submit without much urging.

She rubbed her arms, "Why hasn't it gone away yet? It's been three days!" She mumbled out loud. It was as if she could still feel his touch on her skin, his scent in the air and his lips smothering her. She wanted to be held tightly in his arms, to be kissed by him. She blushed remembering what they did after their previous date.

She pushed that thought out of her mind so she could concentrate on the task at hand. Her room was already a pigsty; she had thrown all her clothes out of her closet in an effort to find something to wear. She looked through everything again. He said the restaurant was fancy, so she needed to dress formal. She found herself at the back of her closet.

"Wow! I didn't realize I still had this!" she remarked, as she pulled out a dark red off the shoulder number. She had worn the dress to Joey and Mai's wedding reception the year before. She looked through her shoe collection and found the dark red strappy sandals that matched it. Moving back into her room she kicked the clothes that covered the floor out of her way. She pulled the dress on. It was a bit tight, she thought as she walked in front of her full-length mirror. "Holy Cow!" she said when she saw her reflection. The dress had ridden up a few inches making it very short and it now hugged her every curve where before it had been loose. She turned and looked at the back, "At least it's long enough in the back to cover my butt," she said as she tried to pull it down a little more.

Serenity looked around in her closet a little more, the dress looked amazing but she didn't think it was safe to wear such a revealing dress around Kaiba. However, she found nothing else that would fit the formal description.

"The dress isn't technically formal, but it still sort of fits the description I guess..." she sighed. He was going to be over in half an hour and she knew he would be there at 6:30 on the dot. He would also expect her to be ready to go as well. "I guess I have no choice, " she groaned, " I wish I had something else though. Maybe I should call him and tell him I have nothing to wear, and cancel. No, he would probably make me go anyway." She walked into the bathroom to do her hair and put some make-up on.

Half an hour later, Kaiba walked up the few steps to Serenity's apartment and rang the doorbell. Serenity knew who it was without even thinking. Her heart began to race as she walked slowly to the door, nervous butterflies erupting in her stomach.

She turned the lock and opened the door—gasping at the spectacle before her. Kaiba had fore gone the usual trench coats to wear a dark blue suit.

"Good evening Serenity," he said as his eyes devoured her figure.

"Hi Kaiba," she said, her voice slightly higher than usual. He smirked at her, as she moved aside allowing him to enter. "Just let me grab my shoes and we can go," she said as she walked to her bedroom.

_Oh my God! He looks so amazing, _she whispered to herself as she grabbed her shoes and made her way into the living room. Kaiba was standing in the same place, watching her as she entered the room and sat on the couch.

"Okay, Kaiba I'm ready," she said as she stood up from the couch. He still hadn't moved, and she could feel his eyes on her the whole time she was putting on her shoes. "Is there something wrong Kaiba? I know this isn't exactly formal but it's the only thing I could find," she said and looked at herself.

"Serenity," he said in the silky smooth voice, "You look exquisite."

"Thank you." She stammered as she blushed and tried to walk past him to grab her bag, but he reached out and grabbed her wrist and spun her into him.

"I do believe I haven't officially said hello to you yet," he whispered, his breath caressing her skin. She shivered and his arms slipped around her waist. Slowly, his lips met hers, his tongue licking at her lips. She parted them and he tasted her thoroughly, leaving no part of her mouth untouched. She sighed into his mouth and dove her fingers into his hair. After getting the reaction he wanted, he pulled away.

"Let's get going," he said and moved away from her, leaving her in a daze. She grabbed her bag, and he opened the door. She moved slowly, in a dream-like state. He smirked after she passed him, he was happy with the effect he had on her with just one kiss.

The limo ride was fairly quiet; he kept his hands to himself, but still sat quite close to her. He wanted to keep her waiting; he'd give her more after dinner.

"The dinner was absolutely wonderful!" Serenity exclaimed as they walked out of the restaurant. She had thought that the dinner would be awkward and that they weren't going to have anything to talk about, but it was the latter, they had held a conversation the whole time, and it wasn't even about work, it was about Mokuba growing up and her—what she was like as a kid. He seemed to be interested and encouraged her to talk more. What surprised her more than anything, and made the evening more enjoyable, was the fact that she was able to make Kaiba laugh.

_Ok, well, not really laugh, more like a scoff,_ she thought as she ducked into the limo. Kaiba climbed in after her and told the driver to go to the Kaiba Mansion.

"Why are we going there?" she asked a little excited.

"For dessert," he said with his trademark smirk. She smiled and settled back to enjoy the ride with him next to her.

When the limo pulled into the front of the house, a raven-haired boy came running outside and nearly knocked Serenity to the ground as she was getting out.

"Hello Mokuba," she said happily.

"Hi Serenity! Did you have fun at dinner? I hope Seto wasn't dull."

Serenity giggled.

"No, he kept me entertained," she looked at Kaiba, to see him smiling warmly at his brother.

"Let's get inside, we still have dessert," Kaiba said as he put his hand on the small of her back and lead her to the front door.

The contact of his hand and the little added sensation of his thumb rubbing against the material made her shiver, and Kaiba felt it.

"I made you dessert Serenity!" Mokuba said as he ran off to get it. Kaiba led her to the dining room. He pulled her chair out for her as Mokuba came traipsing in with a bowl full of rocky road ice cream, her favorite.

"Wow Mokuba! Thank you!" she exclaimed as the smaller Kaiba set the bowl in front of her and waited for her to take a bite. When she looked down she noticed that there wasn't just ice cream in there but almost a whole bottle of chocolate topping and seven or eight maraschino cherries.

"Good luck," Kaiba said and sat next to her, waiting for her to take a bite. She smiled warily; she knew she was going to have a stomachache after this.

She picked up the spoon Mokuba handed her and managed to scoop up nothing but topping. She put it in her mouth and smiled for the young Kaiba who was standing there expectantly.

"Delicious Mokuba, thank you, but I'm afraid I don't think I will be able to finish this on my own, will you help?"

"OF COURSE!" he practically screamed in excitement, running to the kitchen to grab a spoon.

"Oh my gosh, is he trying to kill me?" she asked, moving around the chocolate topping.

"I don't think so," Kaiba smirked.

Serenity stuck her finger in the topping and held it for Kaiba to taste. He did, and it made her shiver. Now it was his turn, he put his finger in the pool of chocolate, but instead of holding it out for her to taste, he moved her hair back, and dropped it onto the crook of her neck. She gasped as his mouth descended to lick up the sweet treat. He kissed and sucked a little, causing her breath to catch in her chest.

Kaiba stopped his teasing when Mokuba came into the room. Mokuba plopped down on the other side of Serenity and took a huge scoop of the dessert.

"Mokuba, take smaller spoonfuls, you are going to get it all over you," Kaiba scolded in his orderly voice, though it was toned down a bit for his brother. Unfortunately, he was too late though, for as soon as he said it, the big scoop dropped into Mokuba's lap.

"Ooops," he said and picked it up.

"Mokuba, maybe we should finish that later, we can put it in the freezer so it won't melt." Serenity said as she stood, picked up the bowl and moved towards the kitchen. One of the maids came and said she would take it.

"Mokuba go get cleaned up and ready for bed," Kaiba said, also getting up.

"Aw, but I want to hang out with Serenity more!" he whined.

"You can hang out with her another day, right now, it is past your bed time young man."

Mokuba huffed but obeyed his brother, walking up the stairs but with intentional slowness.

"Get going young man, and maybe Serenity can come play with you tomorrow."

"Really?" he turned to Serenity as if asking for an answer. She looked from the older Kaiba to the younger.

"Of course, how could I refuse you?" she smiled as Mokuba ran up the stairs.

"Now it's my turn," Kaiba smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her up the same stairs Mokuba went up.

Her pulse began to race as Kaiba led her into his room. She had been there before, and it had led to a heated make out session. He closed the door behind her, and after he heard the click, he took the few steps necessary to get to her. He pulled her back to his chest, holding her there firmly.

Slowly her fiery hair was moved out of the way and he began to finish the job he had started on her neck. She sighed and pushed back against him, completely swallowed in his warmth. When he was satisfied with his ministrations, he turned her around so he could claim her mouth. She had wanted to taste him again, so badly, it had become a need to kiss him, not just wanting to kiss him.

He leaned down to kiss her, whispering her name as he descended. When his lips made contact with hers, it seemed to pull all the air out of her. He licked her lips and she parted them. As he had done in her apartment, he devoured her, and she submitted. Her knees weakened and if were not for him, she would have tumbled to the ground. As if knowing exactly what affect he had on her, he pulled her up, so that the tips of her toes touched the ground, and kissed her deeper.

Her hands had long found themselves buried in his hair, while his hands pressed her close to his body. She nipped his bottom lip and he growled.

Kaiba finally picked her up and laid her on the bed, quickly covering her with his body. He put his weight on his arms, looking down into her eyes.

He didn't kiss her right away. Instead, he cupped her cheek and ran his thumb over her soft lips. Serenity watched as Kaiba followed the movement of his finger. She saw something in his eyes, which she had first seen three days ago. She had seen him look at his brother like that; was it love, had she somehow broken through the walls that made up his cold exterior?

Serenity felt her heart jump when he looked down into her eyes. He was acting weird and it was scaring her. She wanted the snappy Kaiba back. She ran her hand through his hair.

"Seto is there something wrong?" she whispered.

Kaiba smirked, "It's funny how you only call me Seto when we're intimate."

"You're avoiding the question," she said. "I was just thinking, but no more talk, we need to make up for three days of being apart." Serenity smiled and pulled Kaiba down to her. He trailed hot kisses down her jaw line making his way back to her neck.

Serenity giggled, "Do you like my neck that much Seto?"

He nipped the bundle of nerves before answering, "It is your reactions that bring me back here." He pulled one of the straps on her dress down and kissed the place where it had been, repeating the same thing for the other strap, making her shiver. "Serenity," he said kissing her lips, "Stay here tonight."

"Yes," she whispered quietly. At her response, he kissed her harder and more intensely. She knew what was going to happen that night and it both scared and excited her.

Kaiba lifted her off the bed a little so he could unzip the back of her dress, kissing every part of skin that was exposed, and everywhere his lips touched tingled.

Serenity ran her hands down his chest and grabbing his shirt, pulling it up. He was now shirtless, and her dress was bunched around her waist. That didn't last long as he slipped it the rest of the way down and pushed it off the bed. Kaiba took in the sight with hungry eyes making Serenity blush. She grabbed his shirt that was next to her and tried to cover herself.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed, "Serenity, what are you doing?"

"Nothing," she said without looking at him.

_What is she doing? I'm not going to force her to do something she doesn't want to, but she should have told me if she wasn't ready._ He thought to himself in annoyance.

"Serenity, you are doing something," he tried to control the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm sorry Seto, it's just that, I've never been like _this_ in front of someone before…" Kaiba saw the blush creep up into her cheeks. He'd rid her of her shyness soon enough. He bent down and kissed her hard, feeling her grip on the shirt weaken and, taking a chance, he grabbed part of the shirt and ripped it from her grasp. Serenity gasped, knowing now there was no hiding from him.

"Don't be afraid around me, I will never hurt you and you can tell me to stop whenever," he whispered in her ear causing a shivered to rake through her body.

"I don't want to stop," she said quietly.

"Then we don't have to," he smirked.

He repeated the task of removing her bra straps, following the movement with a kiss.

Eventually she got up the guts to start taking his pants off, though she stopped once she had them unzipped. Kaiba smirked when she stopped and proceeded to remove them himself.

Serenity smiled, _I guess the question "Boxers or Briefs" is answered._

Kaiba was wearing a dark blue pair of boxers.

_They suit him,_ she thought as he came to claim her mouth again.

Kaiba grabbed Serenity's hands as they sought his back and pushed them straight above her head, laying her flat. Her little noises encouraged him to go further.

"Seto," she breathed heavily, "stop teasing me."

"That's the best part," he mumbled, Serenity was able to hear the smirk in his voice.

The next morning, Kaiba woke up to find Serenity cuddled up against him, her hair flared out across the pillows. He kissed the top of her head, and she began to stir.

"No more pudding," she said, and snuggled closer to him. He smirked and rubbed his hands up and down her arms, trying to rouse her from sleep.

"Mmm, don't move me, I'm comfortable," she replied, and he chuckled.

This made Serenity get up fast, "Was that a laugh I just heard from you Mr. Kaiba?"

"Call me Seto," he said and pulled her closer.

"I want to take a shower," she said a few minutes later.

"Would you like me to assist you in that task?" Kaiba smirked down at her.

"I'm fully capable of washing myself, thank you, and besides neither of us would get clean if you _assisted_ me." They both sat up, and Serenity got off the bed.

As she turned to go to the bathroom, Kaiba grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, for one more kiss. "Now you may go get clean," he said and she headed to the bathroom.

An hour later, they both emerged from his room, Kaiba ready to go to work, and Serenity ready for a day playing with Mokuba.


	2. Review Replies

**Review Replies**

k-tea- thanks! Don't worry, an actual story will be coming soon, hopefully!

Komo Pineconeseed- thanks! You rock on too! Lol

Secluded Sapphire- wow, thanks! I am so happy you loved it!

Nosiv- thanks! Yeah, Twilight Eyes 8120 is amazing! She really helped me a lot. If you want to read her stuff her actual name is there, she has a lot of really great stories! I'm sorry, this is a one-shot, but I am currently working on a story so that should be coming soon hopefully!

lilxangelxsweetz- thanks! I'm glad you thought it was awesome!

Heavensdarkestshadow- thanks! Glad you thought it was cool!


	3. Review replies 2

Reviews #2 for Dessert?

Emilie Rosier- hey emilie! I'm really glad you like my fic! How is the translation coming along? I can't wait to see it! Take your time and don't rush, I know you said you had a lot of other stuff going on.

Amythyst cutie 411- lmao! Not enough for you? Knowing my luck, if I did add one, I would get booted, and I don't want that to happen! Sorry, but you'll have to use your imagination.

CheRry'saMa- ok, that's just a little scary…do you really know who I am? And I redid the rating, so don't worry.

KiWingz- thanks! I'm glade you enjoyed it! I totally agree, Seto x Serentiy Always Together Forever!


End file.
